1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a semiconductor package having wires with different diameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a top view of a conventional semiconductor package without a molding compound. FIG. 2 shows a cross-sectional view of the conventional semiconductor package. The conventional semiconductor package 1 comprises a substrate 11, a die 12, a plurality of wires 13 and a molding compound 14.
The upper surface of the substrate 11 has a plurality of fingers 111, a ground ring 112 and a power ring 113. The fingers 111, the ground ring 112 and the power ring 113 surround the die 12. The lower surface of the die 12 is adhered to the upper surface of the substrate 11 by an adhesive 15. The upper surface of the die 12 has a plurality of first-row pads 121 and a plurality of second-row pads 122. The first-row pads 121 are connected to the ground ring 112 or the power ring 113 via the wires 13. The second-row pads 122 are connected to the fingers 111 via the wires 13. The molding compound 14 encapsulates the upper surface of the substrate 11, the die 12 and the wires 13.
The conventional semiconductor package 1 has the following disadvantages. The diameters of the wires 13 are the same, causing a waste of material. In particular, the material of the conventional wires is almost always gold, and this increases the manufacturing cost. Moreover, the sizes of the first-row pads 121 and the second-row pads 122 are the same, and so the amount of the pads cannot increase, and the semiconductor device has less flexibility in layout.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an innovative and advanced semiconductor package to solve the above problems.